


Burgers

by Athene



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athene/pseuds/Athene
Summary: Before Grillby's bar officially opens, he gets some help testing recipes with a friend. Too bad said friend can't cook.





	Burgers

"Grillby, I don't think my future as a frycook is looking very bright."

Over the angry hiss and sizzle of the grilltop, Grillby's sigh was barely audible. But oh, he could see just how unimpressed he was! Licks of purple danced along his flame, exasperation soon filed away as his calmer hues swallowed up the brief show of emotion. He pushed his glasses up by the bridge of the nosepiece, stepping closer to look at the burgers he had cooked.

Well. _Cooked_ was being a bit kind. _Charred_ was a much more accurate descriptor.

"It's ... a good thing that side gig as a scientist can still pay the bills."

Gaster cackled at the deadpan delivery, giving up the spatula so Grillby could take his place at the flattop. Grillby scraped both burger patties off the hot metal with practiced care, all the while using his free hand to fan away coils of black smoke.

Despite the mess he had made, there was still a spring in Gaster's step as he strolled down the length of the countertop and parked himself in front of the thin stack of cards waiting there. Scrawled recipes that Grillby wanted to try, in an effort to provide some variety in his new bar. The finalists would be rewritten on different card stock (and possibly laminated, if Gaster had any say in the matter).

Cards in hand, he walked back over to his friend's side, watching him dispose of the former burgers in a small trashcan. "I'm ... somewhat amazed," Grillby intoned as he bade farewell to the blackened disaster. "I only left you alone for two minutes."

"Chemical reactions can do worse in a fraction of that time." He conjured a pair of transparent hands for the sole purpose of making emphatic finger guns. Though he couldn't quite see them through the glare of Grillby's glasses, he was sure he'd earned another eyeroll.

His grin remained in place as Grillby retrieved two more burger patties from the icebox and placed them on the freshly scraped surface. Really, it was no small wonder how he'd burned the food so badly; Grillby skillfully seasoned and flipped the burgers, leaving them alone only long enough to grab some bread and the slices against the flattop.

"It'd be great if you can actually get burger buns," he commented wistfully, leaning against the counter a safe distance away from any residual splatter. Grillby hummed in agreement, transferring bread and patties to a plate with little fanfare.

"I have some ... inquiries out in Hotland and New Home. For more supplies." The flattop was turned off and condiments removed from the ice box. Grillby considered the vegetables in his possession before pulling out a jar of pickles and an onion.

Putting together the trial burgers only took another minute or two, which Gaster spent watching each methodical movement of flame-wreathed fingers. Such proper technique with his knifework, like those salvaged cookbooks and culinary manuals went on about.

As he beheld the finished product, he was struck by a sudden thought.

"You know, I never asked how you made your burger patties." Not paying attention to whether or not the other was watching, Gaster stretched until his neck and shoulder joints popped before settling against the counter again. "There's obviously a shortage of meat down here, and you're not in business with the spiders for any of their ... delicacies... I assumed you were getting some help from some vegetoids."

In silent reply, Grillby slid the plate across the counter. Gaster smiled and took one of the burgers in hand. Regardless of its origins (and the wrong type of bread), the burger looked appetizing. He watched Grillby take a bite out of his own burger before following suit.

"Sawdust."

Gaster stopped midchew, the ridges above his eye sockets raised in question. He made a brief choking sound--impressive for a monster who had no throat or other internal structures. "Pardon?"

Grillby's headflame flickered in amused colors, any hint of an actual smirk hidden behind his burger. As Gaster watched, he took another bite.

He tried his best not to sulk, his shoulders drooping in pensive thought. Doubt. Skepticism. He could practically hear Grillby laughing at him.

And so he took another bite out of his own burger.

"...Well, _whatever it is_ , it's the best damn burger I've had in years."

Grillby's flames pitched an embarrassed blue at the unexpected praise, and Gaster counted that as a win.

**Author's Note:**

>  _It's not really ~~just~~ sawdust_, but I couldn't help ending it there.
> 
> I'm new to writing for this fandom, so just dipping a toe in to test the waters. o7


End file.
